Accidentally in Love
by The Hallowed Cat
Summary: Sirius Black is an abomination, a homosexual, and he’s in love with one of his best friends. With rumours abounding, Sirius is going to need a bit more than luck to pull through.
1. Chapter One

A/n: This is the introduction to a new story, it will be shorter than my other stories – only three chapter in full probably. It's the 1970's and homosexuality is still condemned as wrong by society at large.

That's really all you need to know to get you started.

……

He first realised he didn't fancy women with his hand in Gwendolyn Sedgwick's bra and his tongue halfway down her throat.

It hit him suddenly as he was twisting her nipple that things weren't as he'd planed, that despite being pretty and having the best tits in the fifth years she just wasn't what he wanted.

He'd wanked off thinking about her loads of time but now she was with him, moaning and grinding up against him he felt nothing.

He broke the kiss and pulled his hand from her bra.

"Look, Gwen…"

"Yes, Sirius?" she looked up at him from under lowered eyelashes with her shirt unbuttoned and hair array and Sirius felt fucking nothing.

"I…I have to be going, curfew and all." Sirius said and hurried away as fast as he could, ignoring her impassioned whimpers for 'him to come back, she'd make sure he got back in time'.

Sirius all but threw himself through the portrait hole and into Gryffindor common room, a few seventh years still up studying for NEWTS cast him annoyed glances but Sirius ignored them and bounded up stairs to the boys dormitory.

His friend were already asleep, James's reassuring snoring coming from one bed, Peter's snorting and whimpering from another and Remus's heavy breathing form the other.

Sirius collapsed on his own bed, head in hands and kicked his trunk angrily.  

God, he was totally fucked – an abnormality, a shirt lifter.

James would never talk to him again nor Remus and Peter if they found out, his parents would disown him on the spot and he'd probably be thrown out of Hogwarts for being immoral and evil.

And that settled it, Sirius decided, he wouldn't tell anyone and everything would stay as it was – absolutely perfect.

TBC


	2. Chapter Two

A/N: Sirius keeps writing himself. I have a plan and Sirius keeps ruining it by liking Remus far to much but channelling that like the wrong way. ::sulks::

…………………………………………………

Sirius awoke amid a wonderful feeling of oblivion that lasted for all of two minuets before he remembered, with a sinking felling in the pit of his stomach, what had happened the night before.

Groaning, he grabbed a pillow and tried to suffocate himself.

He was so stupid, and now he'd have to find a nice way to break if off with Gwendolyn; which probably meant a few more disastrous dates before he could make a mumble apology about them not being right for each other and him wanting to concentrate on schoolwork.

She'd kill him.

"Sirius, have you seen my new socks? The green ones my mum sent?" The full force of Peter barrelled into him and pushed him out of bed and onto the floor. With his legs tangled in the sheets and the pillow still pressed down over his face. Sirius hit the floor with a painful bump and threw the pillow at Peter.

"No! why would I have your bloody socks?"

"Cos you want to worship me, that's why." Peter answered, digging around in Sirius's bed, shoving his hands down the side with a concentrated look on his face; of course, what stood for a concentrated look from Peter was much furrowing of his brow and sticking out of his tongue. "Anyway I think James may have hid them.".

"Obviously." Sirius muttered, wrapping himself in his bed sheets and stalking away to the bathroom, in desperate need of a shower to wash away the filth he felt on his skin.

Trust Peter to ruin a perfectly good sulk.

Sirius was amazed when he reached the showers to be confronted by James groping about on the floor for his glasses.

James looked up, his eyes slightly unfocused and jumped up, his hands going immediately to cover himself, Sirius closed his eyes and wondered why fate was being so unkind to him today – firstly Peter refusing to let him brood in peace and now James crawling about on naked.

It wasn't as if Sirius found James especially attractive but did he really need to do that? Sirius was pretty sure he'd never done it before – or maybe it have never bothered him before. 

"I think Peter's hidden them." James said angrily, braking Sirius out of his thoughts. He  pushed past Sirius and run – dripping naked – back to the dormitory, something akin to a shriek fallowed and Sirius could only presume that James had jumped on Peter in all his nude glory.

Sirius dropped the bed sheets, the only thing that had hidden his own nakedness, and then bent to pick them up and hang them on one of the hooks when a noise made him shoot back up, clutching the bed sheets to his chest.

One of the showers was giggling.

That really was the last thing Sirius could take- if one of the showers was laughing at him then he was going to throw himself of the astronomy tower; but before taking that drastic course of action Sirius was going to investigate, and really hurt that shower.

Remus was slumped against the last but one shower wall, dripping wet and laughing hysterically. Sirius really couldn't see what was so funny and he grabbed Remus's arm, hauling him up as Remus began to hiccup.

"What's so funny?" he growled.

"I hid James's glasses and Peter's socks." Remus chocked out between hiccups and even though it wasn't really that funny Sirius found himself laughing along with Remus. Leaning his head against the other boys shoulder and really laughing, feeling the warm, soft skin and maybe today wouldn't be so bad if he just stopped worrying and acting stupid.

Gwendolyn wouldn't care, she was fit enough to get any guy she wanted and nobody else would give a damn about them braking up after all.

….

That evening when he went to bed Sirius Black was a much wiser person.

Gwendolyn had cried when he told her they had to split up and he'd found himself awkwardly trying to find another girl to comfort her while he slipped off to class; Snape had been giving him funny looks in class and Sirius couldn't shake off the feeling that Snape knew something or at least though he did. At lunch he'd had to withstand the Spanish inquisition form James and Peter as to why he'd broken up with Gwendolyn complete with euphemisms for how nice her breast were from Peter.

And then he'd been attacked by Lily Evan's the moment he crawled, emotionally and physically exhausted into the common room – she'd wanted to know why he'd broken up with Gwendolyn and if he was really as shallow as to sleep with someone and then dump them.

Sirius had wanted to scream that the fact he hadn't slept with her was the problem but in the end he just stormed upstairs to the boy's dormitory, ignoring Lily's irate shouting echoing after him and crawled into bed.

They're was a light tapping on one of his bed posts and Sirius sat up, he pulled back the long drape expecting to see James as the carrier of Lily's furry but instead Remus was standing their, shifting from foot to foot and looking terribly nervous.

"What do you want?" Sirius asked angrily, Remus winced slightly at his tone and Sirius regretted it immediately.

"I…Peter and James have put a spell on my bed, its got all these damp patches." Remus said blushing and Sirius through himself back down, laughing as Remus's blushed deepened and he scowled. "So I was wondering," Remus continued. "If I could move in with you, I've brought my own pillow and everything."

Sirius's stopped laughing instantly – a thousand terrible scenarios and half wanted dreams running through his head. He couldn't, just couldn't let Remus bunk with him tonight, what if he did something when he was asleep and Remus found out how wrong he was. He'd hate him for and so would James and Peter and….

"Can't you bunk with Peter or James."  
Remus gave him a dirty look.

"They hate me, move over you git." And with that he forced his way into Sirius's bed and wrapped himself firmly in the bedcovers and Sirius scratched his head and wondered how on earth Remus had heard 'please climb into bed with me' form what Sirius thought was a very obvious 'no!'.

….

Sirius awoke to suddenly and with a painful kink in his neck.

He tried to move but found it impossible for one rather large and warm reason.  Remus was wrapped tightly around him, breath ghosting over Sirius's bare chest and his lips parted invitingly. He looked peaceful asleep and very pretty, in a sort of masculine way.

Sirius shook his head angrily at the stupid thought and pushed Remus away, the other boy moaned softly in his sleep and clung on. Finally Sirius relented and let Remus cling to him, Remus was probably having some really good dream about that Hufflepuff who kept making eyes at him at lunch. Sirius felt a sour taste is his mouth as he thought of the girl and Remus together – she didn't look right with Remus. Her hair was too blond and her smile to guarded.

Remus belonged with someone whose hair was dark and whose smile was free and open – someone like Sirius.

Yes Sirius decided, one had tangling itself in Remus's tawny colour hair, Remus belonged with someone like him, he'd find his friend a nice girl who liked pranks and books and who could be trusted with Remus's secret because Remus deserved someone like that.

Remus, Sirius thought slowly as he tilted the sleeping boys head up to press their lips together in a chaste kiss, need the very best person Sirius could find for him.


	3. Chapter Three

Sirius woke early. Remus was still curled up around him but Sirius gently rolled him away and climbed out of bed, headed in the directions of the showers intent on getting rid of the erection sleeping next to Remus had given him.

He made sure the water was as cold as it could be before parts of him died from frost bite and then wanked off, moaning quietly until he came gasping his friends name.

The water washed away the mess from his skin and Sirius leant against the wall of the shower, breathing hard and cursing himself. Remus wouldn't want to be part of his sick fantasies and Remus, kind, lovely Remus deserved to have anything he wanted.

Today Sirius would redeem himself, he would find Remus a girl who would be perfect and Remus would be happy, and Sirius could stop wanting him.

He began the look out for a girlfriend for Remus at breakfast – the first person he saw was of course Lily but she was already taken and probably wouldn't have taken well to Sirius propositioning on Remus's behalf.

The second person was one of Lily's friends who Sirius remembered Peter having dated – she hadn't been to keen on letting it go any further then a few kisses but Remus wasn't the kind of boy to push. Sirius considered her for a few more moments before mentally discarding her because she had blond hair – Remus needed someone with black hair.

During the first lesson of the day he discarded half of his class for things as pity as she wore pink hair clips and Remus didn't like the colour or that she was allergic to chocolate and Remus loved it.

The second lesson potions didn't go so well. He was trying to remember if Karen McDowell in Slytherin had been putting it about last year or if that had been someone else when suddenly Snape's face was right in front of him.

Sirius jumped back slightly and reached for his wand.

"What do you want?" he hissed.

"I want to talk to you." Snape said and Sirius frowned.

"I don't want to talk to you," he turned away from Snape and pretended to be interested in what he was doing, he wasn't supposed to have any confrontations with Snape since what had happened last year – the risk of expulsion still hung over his head and he didn't think he could stand listening to Snape for a few moments longer.

"I have to talk to you, its about Lupin."  
Sirius's head whipped round quickly and if he'd been less worried about Remus he would have noticed the strange gleam in Snape's eyes.

"What about Remus?"

"Meet me in here after curfew, its important." And then Snape was gone, back with his partner and chastising him over adding the newt too soon.

Sirius looked back down into his own potion that was a horrid bubbling sludge colour and considered if he could really trust Snape. He knew Snape was a bastard who'd sell him down the river first chance he got but if Snape knew something important about Remus then Sirius wanted to know it too.

Even if it meant being civil with the enemy for more than a few moments.

…

Sirius slipped in to the dungeon classroom a few minuets after curfew, wand drawn, and was greeted by silence and inky blackness that told him no one else was there. Snape had lied to him then, tricked him into coming out after curfew and was probably leading Filch to him right now.

It was while he was thinking this that Snape slammed into him from behind, knocking them both over and Sirius's wand out of his hand, and the wand span across the room and under a desk. Snape recovered first and pinned Sirius to the floor, snarling slightly.

"I know what you are, you're disgusting, Black. Perverted!" he sneered.

Sirius kicked and squirmed, trying to buck Snape off him. His skin crawled from where Snape touched him and Sirius imagined that something horrible and oily and pure Snape was creeping over him, making him unclean. He wanted to be rid of Snape, to go and found the showers and wash any touch of him away – how he wished he had his wand because he'd curse Snape into next week if he had.

"You don't know anything!" Sirius roared, still struggling.

"I know about you and your friend," Snape spat the word as if it was dirty. "and what you do together. you're abnormal, Black. A shirt-lifter, a poof. I don't think you're brother would like that. Poor Regulus already has enough problems from you without that as well"

Sirius's heart sank immediately at the mention of his younger brother.

"You leave him out of this"

"I'm going to get you thrown out of school, both of you. Hogwarts doesn't want abnormals like you." Snape's mouth twisted into an ugly smile "I bet you fiddle with the little first year too, don't you?"

Sirius felt sick. Snape had gone mad, he must have. He'd let this stupid vendetta between them go to far and now he was completely cracked.

"That's disgusting, your sick. Your sick and crazy!"

"You're the one that's sick. You and that Lupin boy! I know about the two of you and I'm going to tell everyone."

Sirius froze, he stopped struggling and Snape crowed triumphantly as if he had obtained some huge victory.

"I knew I was right! You and Lupin! you really are sick Black, with a werewolf! Does he like it rough then? Like you to bite?"

"Shut up, Snape! Don't you dare to about Remus's like that."

"Or you'll what? Cry?"

"No," came a soft, dangerous voice from the doorway. "I'll hex your head off." Each of them looked to the doorway.

James was standing there face flushed red, Peter behind him, his whole body shaking. Both of them had their wands drawn pointed at Snape who seemed suddenly to reconsidering his position.

He carefully climbed of Sirius and dusted himself off as if trying to get rid of the last ten minuets from that.

"You shouldn't be protecting him, Potter." Snape sneered. "He's abnormal, him and Lupin and what there doing but then I suppose you're all in on aren't you. Close group of friends like you…"

Sirius scrambled up and hefted a punch at Snape, it caught him across his oversized nose and sent him sprawling, tears of rage and pain filling his eyes and blood gushing from his nose.

"I'll kill you if you say anything like that about me or my friends again!" Sirius growled. "and I'll use unforgivable."

And with that he stalked away, stopping only to retrieve his wand, past James and Peter and their worried questions, back to the Gryffindor common room.


End file.
